Um dia isso teria que acontecer :
by Feeelton
Summary: Um casal de namorados tem a sua primeira noite de amor. HOOOOT :0


**Isso um dia teria que acontecer**

Harry suspirou assim que o relógio marcou meio dia. Oficialmente agora ele havia completado dezessete anos. Ele mordeu o lábio, seus olhos fixos na porto do quarto. Onde estava seu melhor amigo? Será que Cedrico Diggory mudou de idéia? Talvez Cedrico não participaria da Tradição porque Harry não era bom o suficiente, talvez Cedrico esperasse que Harry tivesse escolhido sua amiga, assim Cedrico não deveria ter que fazer isso! Ele estava quase se afogando nos pensamentos de que não seria bom o suficiente para seu grande amigo.  
"Se acalme Harry, eu não vou te machucar" uma voz suave e bonito soou na entrada da porta.  
Harry não havia notada ela se abrindo.  
"Cedrico, você veio!" Ele soou contente e aliviado. Cedrico sorriu satisfeito e entrou no quarto fechando a porta atrás dele.  
"Porque eu não viria?" Ele moveu sua cabeça para um lado. Harry apenas deu os ombros se sentido bobo. "O décimo sétimo aniversário de um garoto é uma data importante, eu estou honrado em estar aqui".  
Ele estendeu uma mão para acariciar com as pontas dos dedos às bochechas coradas de Harry. Antes que Harry pudesse reagir seus lábios estavam sendo amassados contra os do seu grande amigo. Ele gemeu e abriu sua boca pra falar, esquecendo que havia outros lábios no caminho. Quando Harry abriu sua boca, Cedrico empurrou sua língua para dentro.  
Suas mãos estenderam-se por trás do seu amigo para agarrar sua cintura, puxando seus corpos de encontro com o outro. Harry soltou um pequeno gemido, assim que Cedrico sugou seu lábio inferior, trazendo sangue à superfície o deixando vermelho. Seu lábio superior continuava rosado, e causando em seu lábio inferior um maior contraste contra sua pele pálida. Cedrico afastou-se do primeiro beijo de Harry com um sorriso de satisfação no rosto.  
Tremendo, ele trouxe sua mão aos lábios e traçou a junção deles com a ponta do seu dedo médio. Harry deu uma risada nervosa, "Uau!" Ele suspirou em admiração. Seus olhos estavam vidrados nos lábios de seu amigo.  
"Porque você está aqui?" Ele corou enquanto falava.  
"Em qual contexto?"  
"Eu sou um garoto, eu creio que" - Harry hesitou.  
Cedrico sorriu docilmente. Cedrico se aproximou do seu filho, e com um acendo de sua varia as roupas de Harry foram embora. O adolescente corou do seu rosto, até seu pescoço e peito. Ele resistiu a vontade de se cobrir. Ele teve um ano inteiro pra se acostumar com o fato de que seu amigo o veria nu, o tocaria e o beijaria, mas ele ainda estava tímido com isso. Ele estava bem com isso na teoria, mas agora não parecia tão fácil assim.  
Como se lendo seus pensamentos Cedrico disse: "Eu acho que corar fica bem em você, Harry. Isto te faz ficar ainda mais bonito" Harry corou profundamente.  
"Obrigado," ele murmurou.  
"Não, obrigado por ter me escolhido. Os dedos de Cedrico estavam desabotoando sua capa com habilidade. Ele a deixou cair no chão, e pisou sobre ela enquanto ele tirava seus próprios sapatos. Harry passou a língua nos lábios os umedecendo em antecipação. O patriarca dos Diggory piscou para Harry - que já estava semi duro a essa hora- enquanto seus de deus trabalhavam nos botões da sua camisa, antes que ele a tirasse por cima dos ombros.  
Harry soltou um pequeno gemido com o sinal do peito nu na sua frente.  
"Por favor," ele implorou sem saber pelo que ele estava implorando.  
Cedrico o ignorou, e desabotoou seu cinto.  
"Venha aqui Harry." Harry engoliu seco e caminhou para seu amigo. "Eu não vou te machucar," ele prometeu enquanto abria seu zíper e abaixou suas calças até o quadril e as tirou. Parado na frente de seu amigo, Harry nunca se sentiu tão nervoso  
"Sim Cedrico?"  
Cedrico sorriu, "De joelhos" ele ordenou e Harry obediente caiu no chão. "Para a sua primeira lição, eu quero que você me chupe. Eu irei te guiar ok?" O moreno de cabelos rebeldes assentiu hesitante e lambeu os lábios.  
"Como eu faço?" Ele começou.  
"Abra a sua boca, e lamba a parte inferior do meu - SIM! - Assim" Ele gemeu enquanto a língua de Harry começou a umedece a parte inferior da sua ereção. Uma mão segurou a base do seu pênis enquanto a outra levemente agarrou o quadril de Cedrico. "Traga sua outra mão em formato de copo no meu escroto. Assim," ele assentiu quando as mãos de Harry moveram para cobrir a parte inferior de suas bolas. Ele movia suas mãos inábeis, esfregando os testículos de seu amigo, mas isto fez Cedrico gemer então Harry continuou fazendo.  
"Abra bem a boca, Harry. Chupe a cabeça do meu - oh Merlim sim" Ele gritou quando fez como ele mandou.  
A cabeça do pênis de Cedrico foi engolida pela boca quente de seu amigo e o garoto o chupava suavemente. Sem ser incitado, ele relaxou a musculatura e engolia o máximo que conseguia da ereção de Cedrico sem engasgar.  
"Bom menino" Cedrico gemeu enquanto uma mão afagava nos cabelos de Harry.  
Sua mão começou a guiar a cabeça de Harry, o puxando para longe de seu pênis e o puxando para perto. Harry logo pegou o ritmo, mas Cedrico não o soltou. Sua outra mão agarrou firmemente o ombro de Harry, desesperado tentando evitar que desabar enquanto ele se perdia nas sensações que iam tomando conta dele.  
"Oh Godric, Eu vou..." ele ofegou sem conseguir terminar a frase. Harry parecia entender o que ele estava tentando dizer porque começou a chupar mais forte.  
O que o moreno não tinha de talento ele compensou com puro entusiasmo.  
"Engula Harry" Cedrico ordenou antes de gozar na boca do rapaz.  
Harry quase engasgou, mas no final conseguiu engolir o sêmen de seu amigo. Com uma lambida nos seus lábios, ele se afastou e olhou para seu amigo ainda ofegante.  
"Como eu me sai?" Ele perguntou com um sorriso inocente.  
"Maravilhoso" Cedrico sorriu.  
"Para a cama." Ele ordenou e Harry obedeceu feliz.

"Você está pronto Harry?" Cedrico perguntou, enquanto ele pairava sobre seu amigo. O moreno de cabelos rebeldes levemente ofegava, suas pernas separaram e curvaram-se assim seus joelhos estavam no ar.  
"Eu estou pronto Cedrico." ele sussurrou. Ele cerrou os dentes contra a dor enquanto seu amigo investia levemente. Abrindo seu buraco virgem com a cabeça do pênis do homem que lhe faria feliz para sempre. Realmente não doeu tanto quanto Harry estava esperando. E ele estava feliz porque seu amigo foi tão minucioso com a sua demonstração.  
"A dor vai passar." Cedrico prometeu dando um beijo na face de Harry. "Eu entendo." ele ainda ofegava. Ele moveu seu quadril experimentalmente, e quando apenas prazer veio, não dor, ele gemeu e empurrou seu quadril de novo para frente.  
"Bom menino." Cedrico aprovou enquanto ele retirava e investia pra frente de novo. Harry moveu seu quadril pra encontra com o do seu amigo. Seu pênis esfregou contra o estômago de Cedrico enquanto Cedrico entrava no anus de Harry de novo. Harry deixou escapar um gemido alto, e jogou sua cabeça pra trás com um grito.

Cedrico, por favor, mais!" Ele implorou se odiando por parecer tão desesperado.  
"Está se divertindo não?" Cedrico riu e chegou pra frente, encostando seus lábios de novo. Sua línguas duelaram, movendo pra dentro e pra fora da boca de cada um.  
Imitando o que a parte de baixo do seus corpos fazia. Harry ofegava fortemente quando seu amigo se afastou.  
"Bom. Sexo é uma hora onde você se soltar, Harry. A única hora onde você não tem que usar a máscara que você usa para o resto do mundo. Nunca se esqueça disto. Case com alguém que você possa ser você mesmo, que você possa brigar e amar em termos iguais. Alguém que você possa manter, mas que sempre estará lá pra fazer as pazes depois de cada luta."  
Harry acenou com sua cabeça, não confiando muito em si para falar qualquer coisa. Logo, ele podia sentir sua bolas parando e com um grito e as costas arqueadas ele sentiu um calor correndo percorrendo do seu abdômen e seu pênis enquanto ele gozou com força gritando alto. Ceeedrico!"  
"Haaaarry!" Seu pai gritou quando ele também gozou, soltando sua essência dentro de seu amado com um doce gemido.  
"Tão belo, Harry." Ele suspirou enquanto retirava os cabelos de Harry dos seus olhos.  
Ele sai de cima de Harry e deitou ainda ofegante do lado do adolescente. Ele se deram mãos. Dedos entrelaçados, enquanto eles deitavam juntos.


End file.
